Ultra Hardcore Minecraft Season 6
by Robles98
Summary: 10 teams of 3 in a world where you don't regen. UHC! But they must also fight the ender dragon to win. Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ultra Hardcore Minecraft Season 6!**

Hey guys! So since the UHC Season 5 came out already I'm quitting the last UHC I started. So now I am doing this one :D . I am continuing on from just the real life UHC. I am only going to write in one team's perspective per episode. So one episode/chapter could be ASF, then the next could be TBONERS.

I will for sure feature teams ASF, HotnSpicyV6, and TBONERS. Maybe one AcidicMania chapter. It all depends J.

Anyways this season is teams of 3 w/ a twist. This season you can't win by being the last one standing, you must kill the end dragon AND be the last team/person standing!

Teams!

1. _ASF_

BajanCanadian

NoochM

ASF Jerome

2. _HotnSpicyV6_

Woofless

Vikkstar123

PeteZahHutt

3. _TBONERS_

TBNRfrags

RealTBNRkenWorth

ChocoTheChocobo

_4.__AcidicMania_

LegendxTaz

AciDicBliTzz

6BroMedia

5. _BRANSON_

LogDotZip

TrueMu

AntVenom

6. _SpaceCowBoys_

Hyperdarkness

Palmerater

DrPlaystation

_7.__Chocolate Stitch_

PrivateFearless

CreeperFarts

StitchYT

_8.__OhFamousNoah_

TheFamousFilms

NoahCraftFTW

OhTekkers

9. _Ninja Penguins_

AshleyMarieeGaming

CraftBattleDuty

SteelxSaint

10. _TunnelSnakesRule_

PerpetualJordan

Bashur

FireRockerzStudios

Pick a team ;) Who will win?


	2. Episode 1 w Team ASF

**Episode 1 w/ Team ASF!**

_Bajan's POV_

I wake up from my sleep after long night of gaming and recording with some buds. I check my phone to see the time, 1:49 p.m. I go to my kitchen and whip up a juicy sandwich and get a bag of chips. I get a mountain dew from the fridge as I wasn't in the mood to make a dank drank. I go back down to my room and log on to my computer.

I open up skype and message my friends Jerome and Mat.

_Mitch: You doods ready? ;)_

I take a bite of the sandwich and also get some replies.

_Jerome: Yeahehe boy!_

_Mat: I am so hyped for this._

I call my friends so we can have a quick chat, as I call I open up Minecraft.

"Hello friends", I hear Jerome say. "We can log onto the server now, right?" I ask. "Yeah dude its all set up" Mat replies. I click the server that says _UHC_ and I quickly join the server. I already see a bunch of my youtuber friends. "What time we start?" Jerome asks. "2:15" I say. It's 2:08 right now. I quickly send a message to my friends Rob, Preston, and Vikk.

_Mitch: Good luck losers!_

"Oh man I am so hyped to play a UHC right now" Mat says. "Yeah me too. I just feel like killing Rob just to ruin his day, haha" I say. "Who won the last one?" Jerome says. "I think Mike did. I'm pretty sure the last two were him and Dan." Mat says. "I just think it's hilarious that Preston and Kenny killed Rob and Vikk." I say.

As I sprint around spawn I check the time which shows we are ready to start. The chat fills up with "Good luck"s and then everyone starts teleporting away. "So I'll start the intro" I say. Mat and Jerome say that's ok. I wait until we get teleported to our spawn to start.

We get tp'd to a swamp. "Okay guys 3,2,1. Hey what's going on doods its Mitch or BajanCanadian here with Jerome and Mat for a UHC. We are team ASF" I say. Jerome whispers into the mic "Yeah its coming back #ReviveASF". We all start laughing. The chat then reads the game has begun and we start chopping trees. "Guys we spawned in a great spot for apples. Which is what UHC is all about" Mat says. "And I you don't know what UHC is well its basically the gamemode of death" Jerome says, "You can't regen health unless you have regen potions or golden apples, and also this season we must also kill the end dragon to win". I break 3 trees and manage to get an apple. "Got an apple boys" I say. I tell Jerome to get stone and he does so. I get another apple then decide to go kill animals. I kill a few chickens and cows. "I got 4 apples guys" Mat tells us. "Nice Mat" I say, "Well boys what do ya' say we go cavin'". It starts getting dark and we start staircasing down, which is legal in UHC. "Oh yeah let me put on some sound" I say, as I normally don't play minecraft with sound.

We dig into a cave system at y 30. I start getting a bunch of iron right of the bat. I go to smelt when I hear a loud cannon sound.

_ DrPlaystation took a bath in lava._

I type "GG" as everyone else does. "There goes the first death guys, that just goes to show how even sad mistakes like falling in lava are no no's in UHC" I say. "Oh baaaaby. Found 2 patches of gold. Someone come to me and mine it, I don't have an iron pickaxe yet." I craft an iron pick and head towards Jerome's nametag. "Take it away Mitch" he says. I mine it all. 9 gold in total. "We have enough for one apple" I say. "NO NO NONONONONO" Jerome says, "Skele go away". His health drops from 100 to 92 to 84 before he kills the skeleton. "Oh man am I glad I made this iron chestpalte or that could have been bad" Jerome says. As soon as he says that a cannon goes off.

_AntVenom blew up_

"It's always the newbies to die in the first episode" Mat says. "Yah big noobs" I say.

"Alright guys I have enough iron for full iron armor as well as a sword" Jerome says. I check my inventory, I have 27 iron. "Yeah I have full iron too, but we will need tons more for enchants and an anvil" I tell my teammates.

_TheCreeperFarts was doomed to fall by Creeper_

"How ironic" Jerome says, "a gg to him". I press TAB to see everyones health. Hotnspicy all at full, the lowest is Bryan at 41. "30 seconds until PVP is on" Mat says. "That's going to be it for this episode then" I say. "Peace out" Mat says.

This is just getting started.


End file.
